


Think Twice

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Song Fics [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fuckgoodbye, Gallavich, Love, M/M, MexicanBorder, Songfic, Thinktwice, happyending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Think Twice - Celine Dion.Mickey asks Ian to think before he says goodbye to them forever at that border.





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to watch a movie buuuut i wrote this instead. :P 
> 
> How i think the border could have been less heartbreaking and more beautiful.

_"Think Twice"_

Mickey could feel like there was something wrong. They were right there, the border was within their reach and Ian was acting weird. He knew. How could he not? Ian was going to leave him again. Not because Ian didn’t love him, he knew that he had always known that. But because Ian liked to think about all the things that he was leaving, his life,  and everything else in it. Mickey wondered If Ian had ever thought this through, leaving him before, and now this time. But the truth was still there, was there anything that could change Ian’s mind? He really wasn’t sure.

“Don’t” Mickey speaks before Ian gets a chance to. Bringing back his own memories to the forefront of his mind. Back to a time when he couldn’t get the words out to tell Ian what he needed from him.

 

“Mickey…” Ian started softly. “I love  you.” He spoke the words that Mickey longed to hear for so long and everyday following.

 

 

“Wait…before you say it. Think about it. There is no coming back from this. I’m not around the corner or in a cell anymore.  You can’t just change your mind and come back after this. Don’t say it unless it’s really goodbye Ian.”

 

Mickey watches as the realization dawns on Ian’s face that Mickey knows exactly what Ian is going to say.

 

“Mickey…I love you so much…but this isn’t me anymore. Running and fighting. I have a job..” He starts trying to make him understand why he has to do this. Why he has to let him go across that border without him, even if it means he will never look into those eyes again for as long as he lives.

_Don't say what you're about to say_

_Look back before you leave my life_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you roll those dice_

_Baby, think twice_

“and a boyfriend,”  Mickey says the words stinging even though he is the one that said them. 

 

“No Mick, this isn’t about that. I love you so much, you are my everything, my forever. But this…I want to go with you. I do. But what about my job and my family, your son…what about it all.” Ian says begging him to understand.

 

“Then go back, let me go then. If that’s what you want. I’m not chasing after you anymore Ian. I love you. So fucking much, but I can’t keep doing this either. This fight, this is it. This is the last time I beg you to love me as much as I love you.”

 

_\_

“The same…I love you more than anything Mickey. God, I do. Don’t you know that? Don’t you know…Fuck.” Ian speaks and he pulls Mickey to him, who tries to pull away.

 

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” He speaks but there is no strength in his words.  He still lets Ian pull him into a searing kiss that leaves him breathless.

 

“I love you, Mickey,” Ian speaks and he looks into Mickey's eyes. Doing exactly what Mickey had asked him to do. The memories flood him. Every moment he didn’t think that Mickey could or ever would love him, every moment that he knew he did. And every painful moment, followed by every sweet and soft moment that Mickey had only shown him.  Nobody would ever love Ian the way Mickey did and no matter how hard he tried, nobody could ever do the things to Ian that Mickey did. This was it.  He could stay here and watch Mickey cross that border, and miss him for eternity or he could say fuck it and follow him, the way Mickey had followed him so many times.  How could he do this, how?”

 

“Would I ever be able to come back?” Ian asks.  Mickey thinks he means back to Mexico to see him and he shakes his head.

 

“I won't let you find me,” Mickey says in a broken voice. “I cant …it hurts too much when you leave.”

 

“No mick…I mean…back to them.  What about my meds, jobs, what about everything…What if I did this the right way?” He asks and Mickey looks up at him.

 

“How?” Mickey asks curiously. What is Ian getting at?

 

 

“Get in the car, Mick,” Ian says finally.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Ian,” Mickey says hanging his head. This was the last moment, he wouldn’t keep anything in, not this time. “I always missed you.”

 

Ian takes in a deep breath and opens the passenger door once again, and motions for Mickey to get in, and Mickey looks at him curiously.

 

“I have to come back someday. I have to. But today is not the day Mickey. I cant leave you again…Not like this. I love you too much. I love you.” He says and he gets in the driver's seat. Mickey raises his eyebrows.

 

  
“You’re coming with me? You’re not leaving me?” his voice breaks and the tear falls down his face.

 

When they cross the border and get to a safe place, Ian pulls Mickey into his arms and throws his phone out the window letting it smash against the pavement.  “Everything I need is right here Mickey. I built a better life there, and I can here too. We will find a way.” He says and Mickey attacks him with a long kiss. A kiss that reminds Ian that no matter his fears of doing this with Mickey again, that this is how it is meant to be. Ian and Mickey against everyone and everything that could ever dare to try to come between them. They would figure it all out someday someway. But for now they had each other, and that was something nobody could take away from them. Not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some Gallavich songs for me? Hit me up. :P


End file.
